The Wicked Come Out at Twilight
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: On the run from the Wizard, Elphaba takes a potion to attend Forks as a 17-year-old. There, she befriends Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. But how long can she keep her secret from them? And when the Wizard reveals her true parentage, how far will Elphaba go to protect the ones she calls family? Better than it sounds; trust me. Excuse bad title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wicked. And no, I don't own Twilight. Yeah, I don't own Twilight and I'm proud of it! In case anyone hates me for this story, I only figured crossing Twilight with Wicked would make the vampire story less cheesy...**

"Can I sit here?" Bella Swan asked a girl who seemed to be absorbed in a physics book.

"What would I care?" the girl replied. "Go ahead." _She didn't need to be so grumpy_ _about it_, thought Bella as she sat across from her. "You that new kid?" asked the bookworm.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," the other girl said. "And you?"

"Elphaba." Bella thought it was odd that Elphaba didn't take her face away from the book, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she glanced toward the doorway of the cafeteria and saw a group of pale-skinned teenagers walking in. "Are they a clique or something?" Bella wondered aloud.

"How should I know?" answered Elphaba. "They seem like one… always together… truth is, today's my first day, too."

"Really? Wait… who's that?" Bella had just seen the most handsome man in her entire life. He had the pale skin, sure… but his eyes… deep, golden and cold. "That's just Edward Cullen," Elphaba replied. "The only reason I know him is because people stare at him the way they do me."

"Why would people stare at you?" questioned Bella. And when Elphaba removed the physics book from her face, she was answered. The girl's face… was an emerald green. She also had hazel eyes and wore glasses, but Bella seemed to notice nothing but the skin. "You're staring," Elphaba commented coldly.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-I mean-," stuttered Bella.

"I just knew it," the green girl muttered as she rose and left the table."Wait… Elphaba, wait!" Bella called. _Well, it's my fault for making her upset_, she thought. Still, she too rose from the table and after the green girl to apologize. But just as she was catching up, a blonde girl tripped her and laughed. "Go ahead!" Elphaba yelled at the bully. "Laugh it up! Just you wait! One day, you won't be laughing anymore!"

"Oops, my foot slipped," the blonde sniggered. But just as she was about to laugh again, none other than Edward Cullen darted over, fast as lightening, and pinned her down next to Elphaba. "Is it now part of our student agendas to pick on new kids?" he snarled. Now it was Elphaba's turn to stare… to stare at this boy who had saved her from major embarrassment… the only one who had ever stood up for her.

"Thank you," she said as the bully was let go and now running for her life. Edward didn't respond. "Yes, I am welcome," Elphaba finished for him coldly. "My name is Elphaba, and if you want to hang out or…"

"Sure," Edward spoke. Both Elphaba and Bella (who had been staring at the three others the whole time) froze as they heard him speak. His voice was a seductive, strong whisper. A smile crept across Edward's face, but for one reason or another, he was careful not to show his teeth. He continued, "Meet me at my place on Saturday. Oh, and bring your friend, too." With a last nod toward Bella, he turned and walked away.

Bella just stood there stunned. Wasn't Edward on the other side of the cafeteria? How had he gotten to them so fast? No matter… Bella had more important things to worry about. Elphaba had gotten both of them into a double date, and there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba was fully prepared for Saturday with Edward. That was, except for one unmade decision: should she wear her hat?

It was a witch hat, suiting to the fact that Elphaba _was_ a witch. But she didn't dare tell Edward or Bella yet. Not only was she uncertain if they would still accept her after knowing, but it would _totally_ blow her cover. As she was reminded why she was even here, at Forks, in the first place, Elphaba's eyes filled with tears. The truth was, she was a 22-year-old witch on the run from the Wizard and his guards, using a simple spell to pose as a 17-year-old.

Sadly, though, her green skin was not due to any spell. She was born that way, for one reason or another. Elphaba became rather shocked to find that she was crying as memories of her life before becoming the Wicked Witch of the West flooded her mind. _Stop crying!_ She scolded herself. _You're being such a baby! Stop it!_ When she finally managed to calm down, Elphaba glided out her front door, leaving her witch hat on her bed.

A few minutes later, the green woman was in the passenger's seat in Bella's truck. Neither of the girls spoke a word to each other. Finally, Bella broke the silence and began, "Elphaba… there's something I need to tell you… about Edward."

"So tell me," replied Elphaba absent-mindedly.

"Well… I noticed his eyes were strangely amber. So I did some research, and I found that it was an omen… called 'the cold one'. Anyway, I searched it on Google and-,"

"What's Google?"

"Um… I'll explain later. Anyway, it said that the cold one usually belongs to people with cold, pale skin… and super speed and strength. You saw how fast he ran over and tackled that snob that tripped you. Well… I told Edward that I knew his secret… I knew he was a vampire. Luckily, his family only eats the blood of animals, but he said… he said… Elphaba, are you okay?"

Elphaba was shuddering as everything of her wretched past came to the front of her mind. That was the whole reason she became the Wicked Witch of the West: to protect the Animals in Oz from the Wizard's cruel policies. The thought that Edward, who had been so kind to her, could suck the blood out of them… trying to hide the fact that she was upset, Elphaba said, "I'm fine… continue…"

"Well… he said that he was interested in my blood for some reason," continued Bella. "Then he went into the sunlight… and his skin began to sparkle. He told me that it was the skin of a killer. He asked me if I was afraid, and I told him I wasn't… I think I'm in love with him, Elphaba…"

Bella stopped talking and looked at her friend, who was trembling. She asked Elphaba if she was afraid of Edward now that she knew the truth. "No, I'm not afraid," Elphaba answered. "I just… well, I'm happy for you, Bella. Maybe Edward has feelings for you, too."

"Oh, he definitely does!" Bella exclaimed. "The other night, he snuck into my room and was just staring at me sleeping… he said it was fascinating!"

"I mean… that's sort of good, right? It's not like he should climb through your window every night to watch you sleep, but at least he cares. Before I moved here, I went to school with this kid Fiyero…, who I did like, I'll admit! But… I haven't seen him in a really long time… who knows if he's even still alive…"

Not being able to help it, Elphaba began to sob aloud, and Bella pulled over her truck so she could comfort the green girl. "Hey… it's alright, now," Bella soothed. "I'm pretty sure he's still alive… that he thinks about you time to time…" After Elphaba composed herself, the girl in love with the vampire continued driving until they reached the Cullens' house.

Edward smiled slyly as Bella got out of the car. "So, you showed up," he commented, "and Elphaba, too. Come on, let's meet my folks…"

"Edward…" Bella addressed.

"Yeah?"

"I told her… about-,"

"Don't worry. I figured you would… Man, Elphaba, aren't you usually more talkative than this?"

"Ordinarily, yes, but-," The green girl never finished her sentence, for she was so taken aback by how spacious it was. "It's so light and open," gasped Bella as Edward took her jacket off.

"What did you expect?" Edward grinned. "Coffins and dungeons… and moats?"

"Oh my," interrupted Elphaba.

"Not the moats," Bella chuckled. She found herself entranced by all these paintings. Some were rather odd, but Elphaba just assumed it was because they were of stuff she didn't know. "It's the one place we don't have to hide," explained Edward as he led his two friends up the staircase. "Oh great…I told them not to do this…"


	3. Chapter 3

In the Cullens' kitchen, all of the vampires were pitching in to prepare a meal for Bella and Elphaba. They were following the instructions of the chef on the T.V. "Are you sure she's even Italian?" Rosalie groaned, thinking this was all a waste.

"Her name is Bella," Emmett replied, as if that solved everything.

"Well, what about Elphaba? That's in no way Italian."

"Sure it is." And to prove his point, Emmett said in his best Italian accent, "Elphaba." The whole family burst into laughter, except for Rosalie and Alice. "Cut it out, guys!" snapped Alice. "You know what Edward said: no making fun of her just because she's green. And no staring either!"

Luckily, coming up the stairs, Elphaba and her two companions didn't hear much of the conversation. When they appeared in the doorway, the Cullens stopped cooking, and Esme, the mother of the group, greeted their guests. "Hello, Elphaba and Bella!" she smiled. "Come on in; we made some Italian for you."

"Oh, thank you," both the non- vampires said in unison. Then, Bella said something in a strange language, and Esme replied happily in the same tongue. Elphaba had no idea what the Oz they were saying, but it was obviously a greeting of some sort. "Um… Mom? They already ate," Edward informed.

Rosalie, in a rage, dropped the bowl of salad. _To think that I have a bad_ _temper_, thought Elphaba. "Ignore her," whispered Edward to his friends.

"Great; let's all pretend this isn't dangerous for all of us!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"But I- _we_," Bella corrected, "would never tell anyone anything-,"

"She knows." Edward cut her off.

"Well, she should also know," Rosalie continued ranting, "that the entire family could be implicated if this ends badly!"

"Badly as in…" Elphaba started to say, but then decided against it.

"That we would become the meal," finished Bella. To both the girls' surprise, the family giggled a bit… well, except for Rosalie, of course. Elphaba didn't blame the girl or anything, but it would be nice to not be so tense this whole time.

One by one, the Cullens introduced themselves. So far, Elphaba liked Alice the best, because she actually seemed nice. Then again, if you were a vampire, green skin is probably something they've seen before.

Suddenly, Elphaba was aware of something that made her feel a little (okay, a lot) envious. Despite not being united by genetics, the Cullens were a family: something that the green girl had but never truly experienced. Tears welled up in Elphaba's eyes as she thought of her father and Nessa. "Are you okay?" asked Alice, sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah, I just…" Elphaba tried to answer, and then decided she would have to tell the truth sooner or later. "Since you mostly trust me and Bella with your secret, I think I should tell mine. I think it would please Rosalie to know that… well, I'm not quite human. I'm… I'm a… witch."

The word just came out, and she couldn't take it back. Everyone nodded, as if they understood her situation. Bella, however, let out a small gasp. Elphaba rounded on her, snarling, "What?! I'm a witch, okay! Go ahead, fear me if you want… but I never, ever tried to hurt you!"

Now, it was clear to Bella why Elphaba had gotten so upset on the way here. "It's okay, Elphaba. I trust you," she reassured. "It's just… I was a little shocked, that's all…" But the witch continued ranting how she had given up everything she ever loved to defy the Wizard and defend the Animals, but none of her old friends trusted her anymore. Afterwards, though, Elphaba was crying like mad, and she insisted she leave.

"Elphaba, wait!" called Bella, starting after her. Edward held her back. "Let her go," he said. "She needs to be alone."

* * *

Elphaba was not in school that next week, and even Bella could figure out why. "Is she coming back?" she asked Alice,who could see into the future.

"Yes," Alice answered. "I think if you invite her to play ball with us Saturday, she might come. Not because she'd actually play, but I think she's had enough time alone."

So next Saturday, Bella invited her to go play baseball with the Cullens. Reluctantly, Elphaba accepted, and they drove down to Edward's. Not a word was exchanged between the girls on the ride there, and Elphaba didn't really play ball or socialize that much. She felt a little uncomfortable that these people knew her secret identity.

Things became interesting though, when Rosalie hit what seemed to Bella as a homerun into the forest. "I don't know about that," Esme smiled. "Edward's pretty fast."

Obviously, he wasn't as fast getting the ball as his mother expected. Rosalie ran all four bases and was high fiving her siblings when Edward came back with no ball. "Elphaba, there's a guy in the forest," Edward said to the green girl. "He says he knows you."

Well, this was enough to get her talking again.


End file.
